THE NEED FOR CLOSURE
by Louisvuittonfreak
Summary: This is a story about Ana giving the closure Christian does not realize he needs after a traumatic nightmare. Can Ana and Christine get through this rough patch and continue on their future that may or may not happen? I have rewritten this story; it needed a lot of corrections. Please give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

**THE NEED FOR CLOSURE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME***********************************************************************

**THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION STORY… SO PLEASE BE NICE WHEN YOU REVIEW…. THE STORY POPPED IN MY HEAD SOMETIME AGO. NOW THAT I AM GETTING MORE COMFORTABLE WRITING MY OTHER STORY "DEADLY MISTAKE" I HAVE REDONE SOME OF THE WORDING. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**Chapter 1**

**(Christian POV)**

I find myself in that kitchen again and I'm starting to panic, where should I hide? I hear a noise nearing closer, I'm praying that I'm dreaming, but if I was dreaming I wouldn't be thinking about dreaming…right? All of a sudden I see my mommy walking with him. Why does she put up with him? Why doesn't she take me somewhere safe? I don't move, maybe they will forget I am here and live me alone, but I am so hungry and my stomach won't stop grumbling…..

All of a sudden I hear them screaming again... please not again. I'm waiting quietly for them to stop, but it doesn't; it's getting louder and louder. OH MY GOD, now they are in the kitchen.

I see him slap her across the face…she is crying, begging him to stop. He is now laughing and kicks her and tells her to shut the fuck up or it will get worse. I hate when he curses and hits her.

Then it happens, he sees me hiding under the table hugging myself. "Well …well…what do we have here?" the pimp says. I am frozen from fear and I cannot move. I am too scared. I am now yanked by my hair and crying for my mommy to help me, but I see her just staring and not helping me. The pimp slaps me hard across the face and is still holding me up by my hair. I cannot stop crying uncontrollably.

He turns to my mommy and asks her, "Which will it be?" She looks confused…he tells her it's her choice…. "Do you want your fix baby…and for me to beat him again…? Or do want me to walk out of here with your bastard of a kid and never look back?" He tells her again that it is her choice and wants an answer now before he chooses for her…

I look at her with pleading eyes to save me from this hell hole. I don't realize I am holding my breath waiting for her answer.

My mommy looks at me and gives her answer…"give me my fix baby….."

All of a sudden the room turns red…everything is red and now I am CEO Christian, not that small scared child trying to hide.

I suddenly lunge towards the crack whore who I no longer even consider my birth mother. I am not holding back…I am beating the fuck out of her for all the years of me being abused and burned. For all the years of me feeling I had to beat all those brown headed girls that remind me of her. I am now doing to her what she has let happen to me all these years and I feel like I am alive and free. I don't hold back, I can't…. I won't. I know this is what I need to do to erase her out of my head once and for all. I want…no I need to kill this whore…

I start hearing a loud banging noise. "What the hell is that?" I no longer care, I am on a mission and nothing is stopping me…nothing. All of a sudden Taylor is attacking me and I black out….


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NEED FOR CLOSURE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME***********************************************************************************************************

**THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION STORY… SO PLEASE BE NICE WHEN YOU REVIEW…. THE STORY POPPED IN MY HEAD SOMETIME AGO. NOW THAT I AM GETTING MORE COMFORTABLE WRITING MY OTHER STORY "DEADLY MISTAKE" I HAVE REDONE SOME OF THE WORDING. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**Chapter 2**

**(C POV)**

Waking up suddenly, I notice I am now in the spare room…..but why? I am starting to panic and then I notice Dr. Flynn is here as well…what the hell.

Why is here in my house, I am starting to get pissed off. This is our house…speaking of…why am I in the spare room instead in my bed with my wife?

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Christian shouts. Dr. Flynn and Taylor, which I just realize is standing by the door, looking at each other, but doesn't say anything. "ANSWER ME TAYLOR, NOW!" Christian shouts.

Dr. Flynn suddenly stands up and starts speaking to me. "Christian, do you remember what happened?" "What are you talking about?" Christian asks confused.

"Why are you in my house?" Christian yells again. I start standing up and Taylor blocks the door…what the fuck! "If someone does not inform me on what is going on right now, you both no longer works for me, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Christian yells. They still don't answer my question.

"Christian, I need you to please sit down and I will explain everything that is going on, I promise." Dr. Flynn is pleading with me. I sit down and take a deep breath so I can calm down, but I find it too hard…but I still try.

I start to notice how tense Taylor is, but why? I start thinking to myself, did something happen to Ana, did someone hurt her….where is she? I need to find my love, my Ana! I NEED TO FIND HER NOW!

I suddenly yell out for Ana and head for the door. Taylor pushes me so hard away from the door that I lose my balance and I am now so stunned I cannot say anything…what the hell is going on?

Taylor is breathing so hard and his fist are turning more of a faded white from squeezing them so hard, that it looks like he is trying to control himself from lunging at me again. I have seen that look too many times from myself, but why is he looking at me that way?

**"IF YOU ATTEMPT TO GO TO HER …TO ANA….. I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU NEVER WAKE UP FROM THAT SPOT BEFORE I QUIT!"** Taylor yells with so much acid and hate; that I CEO Christian Grey is scared to move or even say anything.

My mind starts racing and I'm starting to panic. What is happening? I suddenly freeze and I start remembering.

I was dreaming that I was beating the crack whore, I wanted to kill her and then I realize Taylor is attacking me, holding me down with all his strength. I am trying to fight him off, but he is so much stronger than me right now. That is when I look to my right and see my Ana laying on the bed unconscious … here face so badly beaten that I only recognize her only by her silk night gown that was once a Champagne color, but is now red, due to it being stained from her own blood.

I start seeing black everywhere. I can't breathe… I can't move…and with every ounce of my breath that is in my body I yell out Ana's name before I pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE NEED FOR CLOSURE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME***********************************************************************

**THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION STORY… SO PLEASE BE NICE WHEN YOU REVIEW…. THE STORY POPPED IN MY HEAD SOMETIME AGO. NOW THAT I AM GETTING MORE COMFORTABLE WRITING MY OTHER STORY "DEADLY MISTAKE" I HAVE REDONE SOME OF THE WORDING. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**Chapter 3**

**(Taylor POV)**

"WHAT THE HELL?" Taylor yells.

Dr. Flynn is checking on Christian and informs me that he passed out again from shock. Could this day, get any more complicated? Neither of us says or does anything for a couple seconds, but seems like a life time.

"What do we do know Dr. Flynn?" Taylor whispers from not being able. For the first time in my adult life, I am standing here clueless.

Dr. Flynn tells is telling me to calm down and call Grace now! I guess it is now or never….

"Hello?" a sleepy Mrs. Grey answers. "Mrs. Grey, this Taylor…. There has been a situation and I need you to come as soon as possible please." Grace raises up from bed so fast her head spins, but ignores it…"WHAT HAPPENED…LET ME SPEAK TO CHRISTIAN OR ANA NOW" Grace is beyond scared. "Neither can come to the phone Mrs. Grey, I promise I will explain everything to you when you get here, but I really need you here… please Mrs. Grey" Taylor is now pleading. "I will be there soon" Mrs. Grey firmly replies and hangs up.

Taylor starts to say thank you, but she hung up before he can finish. I slam the phone down. All this shit is just too much…. I feel like my head is about to explode just trying to comprehend all that has happened.

"She is on her way" Taylor angrily whispers. I am starting to breathe heavy again…shaking…. Fuck…. It's hard controlling this anger.

Dr. Flynn just returned from checking on Ana again. "Dr. Flynn, did he do this Mrs. Grey…to Ana…intentionally?" I ask with so much acid in my mouth I can taste it.

"No Taylor… he was having a nightmare…. he didn't realize that he was hurting the one person that was trying to help him." Dr. Flynn whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE NEED FOR CLOSURE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME***********************************************************************************************************

**THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION STORY… SO PLEASE BE NICE WHEN YOU REVIEW…. THE STORY POPPED IN MY HEAD SOMETIME AGO. NOW THAT I AM GETTING MORE COMFORTABLE WRITING MY OTHER STORY "DEADLY MISTAKE" I HAVE REDONE SOME OF THE WORDING. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**Chapter 4**

There is a loud knock at the door and Grace runs inside yelling for Christian and Ana. Dr. Flynn is starting to explain the situation to her and she is too stunned to respond.

Taylor is watching from the corner on the opposite side of the room. Dr. Flynn is trying to console Grace who is in tears. Grace pulls herself together and checks on Ana. She is standing there frozen when she sees her lying there.

Grace is unsure how to handle this without breaking down. Grace knows she needs to get into her doctor mode and take control. With a deep breathe…..she tells Taylor to call her husband now and for him to get here as soon as possible.

"How do you recommend we handle this Dr. Flynn? Grace whispers so quietly. I don't want my son to go to jail!" pleads Gail.

Dr. Flynn is thinking on how Ana would answer that question and then decides on a plan. Even though he doubts his decision, he knows that Ana would not want it any other way.

"Do you still have your private practice that you can use to treat Ana's injuries?" asks Dr. Flynn in his full doctor mode now.

"Yes and it will have everything I will need to treat her." Grace responds knowing what he is planning without having to say out loud. "By the way, where is Christian right now?" Grace whispers.

"I had to give him a shot to calm him down; he was going into shock again." Dr. Flynn replies.

Grace falls on her knees sobbing uncontrollably due to the situation that is unfolding in front of her. Grace takes another deep breathe and decides she has to be strong for her family and stands up. "I am going to go check on Ana again and I want you Taylor to get the vehicle ready so we can transport her soon."

Christian is being left at home along with Sawyer and Dr. Flynn.

"Please let me know when my husband has arrived. Dr. Flynn please explain the situation to my husband while I am preparing Ana." Grace states with all the convention she can produce and heads towards Ana.

Less than 20 minutes has passed, Ana is now in the vehicle, in stable condition, but still critical. Carrick is staying behind with Christian, just in case he wakes up. Grace is holding on with everything she has to keep this family together and she is determined even if she has to give everything that she has to succeed.

"Please hold on Ana…..stay strong…please…stay strong…for your family…for him." Grace sobs….


	5. Chapter 5

**THE NEED FOR CLOSURE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME***********************************************************************************************************

**THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION STORY… SO PLEASE BE NICE WHEN YOU REVIEW…. THE STORY POPPED IN MY HEAD SOMETIME AGO. NOW THAT I AM GETTING MORE COMFORTABLE WRITING MY OTHER STORY "DEADLY MISTAKE" I HAVE REDONE SOME OF THE WORDING. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**Chapter 5**

It has been a week since that dreadful day occurred. Grace cannot believe she is still holding up trying to keep this family together. She thinks to herself, now that she has a minute to rest, she is so exhausted, but she needs to stay strong for this family. She relaxes a bit and lets her mind remember on everything that has happened…..

**(Grace's POV—FLASH BACK) **

I have been treating Ana for hours, but feels like years….. It breaks my heart seeing her in this condition, especially when I know it was done by my own son.

Okay I cannot think of that right now, I have to stay in my doctor mode. We are blessed to see there is no permanent damage to her brain, thank God…. Her eyes are beyond swollen; I am hoping there is no permanent eye damage. We will have to wait until she wakes up in order for us to find out.

She needed a few…what am I kidding myself; she needed a lot of stitches throughout parts of her body. She had a couple of broken ribs, a fractured collar bone, a broken wrist, and so many bruises; I had to stop counting…

Poor Taylor has not left her sight, only when Gail drags him away so he can eat and rest. You can see the anger and hurt in his eyes anytime Christian name is brought up or when is watching Ana just lying there. He hasn't spoken much, but a few words here and there, and that's because he was asked a question. I feel he is going to snap any minute…and I don't if I can handle another breakdown in the family. My God, I am so exhausted it hurts…..

Dr. Flynn has been a life saver…beyond a life saver, and has been with Christian the whole time, trying to repair him. I thought my job was hard. I am not even close on dealing with amount of stress or responsibility in my opinion.

Carrick and I decide that we have to let the family know what is going on. It's been a couple of days since that dreadful day and now it's time.

I know that the hardest one who will understand or accept our decision on why we handled everything in this manner; would be Kate…..

I had to ask Dr. Flynn to please accompany us so we could explain to the family our situation and hope they would understand our decision. This should be interesting. I was prepared to beg if necessary, but I am astonished on the care and concern he carries for this family. The begging would not be necessary, he actually requested on his own will.

Dr. Flynn and I thought we would speak to Kate first and on her own.

"Hi Kate, it's me Grace. Would you mind meeting me at my practice in thirty minutes if you can?"

"Are you okay Grace?" Kate asks with fear in her voice.

I let her know I am fine, but I need to speak to her alone and not to bring Elliot. Those thirty minutes are probably one of my worst times in my life. Not knowing how this will turn out and knowing this will also affect my son's future.

When Kate finally arrives, all three of us sit down with her and start explaining the situation. I am so scared, but what scares me the most is the silence from her. She isn't responding, but I see the tears running down her face. We have Taylor close by, just in case we need back up. You never know with Kate.

We start seeing the hurt, the fear, and the anger in her eyes, but she still isn't talking. She starts to cry so hard that she is sobbing uncontrollably…it is heart breaking.

Dr. Flynn asks us to leave him alone with her. We leave the room silently. Dr. Flynn is speaking to her for a long period of time. You hear the crying, the shouting, and the cursing…..over and over…wondering to yourself when will this end and how will this end? Dr. Flynn lets us back us into the room and we sit down not saying a word.

Kate lifts her head with her red swollen eyes and just stares at us, not saying a word.

"I understand why you handled everything the way you did, I don't like it…but I understand and I know Ana for the person she is… she wouldn't want it any other way." Kate whispers just staring at me. "How is Christian?" she asks bitterly, but sighs with hurt.

Dr. Grey informs her that he is still under medication, his brain can only handle so much and they are afraid the permanent affect it will have on him.

"I love Ana, like she is my own blood. I know what she would expect from us, even though she knew I wouldn't agree, but for the love of my friend, my sister…. I will say in this is own behalf. Keep her here until she heals…explain everything to her, don't leave anything out…. She hates being left in the dark. She won't blame him, but she needs to understand the seriousness of the situation. As I said before, she will never blame him for what he has done. Dr. Flynn… Christian needs to stay under medication until he heals. You can't let him know anything that has happened, any of it! He would never recover from this… you know that… We all know this. Christian and Ana love each other more than any person I have ever met. They will not survive without each other. I know Ana will fight with everything she has left in her soul, but he will not be able to forgive himself and that alone will kill them both." Kate informs us with so much conviction.

Grace cannot believe what she is hearing; her prayers have been answered; she is speechless. Dr. Flynn agrees and we now need to come with a plan to cover this mess up from Christian.

Having going through that hurdle was a major accomplishment and things were falling into place.

Telling the rest of the family was heart breaking, but they agreed. Elliot was beyond upset; Ana was his sister now, but more than anything…. He was shocked that this was Kate's decision.

Ana is healing fast and for some miracle she isn't left with any scars. I remember the day she finally open her eyes, I thought I was going to have a heart attack!

I was checking on her wounds and just talking to her like I always did…. Just about anything. Then I hear her scratching but beautiful voice.

"Grace, what are you doing?" Ana whispers.

I don't say anything at first, because I am shocked; but then I hug her as carefully as possible. I have Dr. Flynn explain everything again and she doesn't respond…only listens. She has tears running down her face the whole time we are explaining the incident, and keeps reassuring us that we can continue. She is trying to control herself by breathing slowing and waits until she is calm enough to address us.

After everything we had told her and even asked her if she would like to see the damage he had caused before she started healing. We took pictures… we needed her to understand the seriousness in this situation. She slowing went through the pictures; one by one. That had to be the hardest thing to watch. She tried keeping strong for us, but failed…only for a couple of minutes and stayed strong afterwards. She hands them back to Dr. Flynn. Ana ask for some water and starts talking.

"Please destroy those pictures, as well as, the originals. All of it!" Ana states with certainty.

She wanted to know who came up with this solution and was shocked to find out it was Kate. But it brought a smile to her face.

"How is Christian?" Ana ask with so much love and concern.

She is beyond thrilled that he is still under medication and not suffering. She is demanding that everyone, she means everyone, will stick to this plan… no questions asked! Grace has never seen someone with so much love and determination like she sees in Ana. How did we get so lucky to have her in our life?

She tells everyone not to even blame or hate Christian for what happened. She reminds us that he is not at fault; and he will not be punished in any way for this misunderstanding.

She finally spoke to Taylor alone and that was hard to witness. The discussion between the two of them was more difficult as it was with Kate. Who I am kidding? It was ten times worse! She was told on how he reacted since that dreadful night. They spoke for hours…crying and yelling… it was endless.

Taylor finally agreed and promised her he would always be there for her and Christian. You can tell Taylor was still angry with Christian, but in time and hidden from him, he would eventually forgive him…but never forget.

Ana healed remarkably fast, it felt like she was using magic or something, because it was astonishing on the speed of her recovery.

Her eyes were perfect and her bones healed perfectly. She starting visiting Christian every day, until she demanded they be in the same room at all times. She talks to him while he sleeps, as if nothing ever happened. She gave him a sponge bath every day, even when it hurt her so much due to her wounds….. She said that was her job.

Grace and the rest of the family appreciation and love for Ana grew more and more every day. Ana was now fully recovered so were Christian's hands from the attack he bestowed on her. Dr. Flynn was preparing Christian for him to wake up soon. We knew it was now time.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE NEED FOR CLOSURE**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME***********************************************************************

**THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION STORY… SO PLEASE BE NICE WHEN YOU REVIEW…. THE STORY POPPED IN MY HEAD SOMETIME AGO. NOW THAT I AM GETTING MORE COMFORTABLE WRITING MY OTHER STORY "DEADLY MISTAKE" I HAVE REDONE SOME OF THE WORDING. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**Chapter 6**

**(Christians POV) Present Time**

I feel so exhausted! It's hard opening my eyes, but with determination he succeeds. He is looking around and realizes he is in bed but there is something on my arm… is that an IV? What the hell?

Out from the restroom my mom comes out from washing her hands, as if this is an everyday occurrence. "OH MY GOD… CHRISTIAN YOU'RE AWAKE." My mom cries. My mom sounds surprised, but her eyes tell a different story, I think.

She starts asking me if I remember anything. Did I just see fear in her eyes; no it's just worry. I honestly don't remember anything, I try to but I just can't. She informs me on me having a nightmare and then I accidentally hit my head on the edge of the night stand losing consciousness. They all have been so worried.

"Mom, where is Ana?" I start to panic…. It is getting hard to breathe…

"Sweetie, you need to remain calm. She is eating dinner and I had to force her out of here so she would eat." my mom starts explaining. I take a deep breathe. I love seeing Ana eat. I smile to myself just thinking about it.

I cannot believe I was out for two weeks. Oh shit! What about work, what about Ana? Who was taking care of her while I was not doing my job? I start panicking again and my mother tells me that Ros has been holding up the fort and everyone was helping Ana out. Thank God…

"Can I now please see Ana? Can you please call her up for me? It feels like I haven't seen her in ages. I need to be near her." I beg.

"Of course Christian, I am sorry for the delay. Are you feeling okay though?"

"I am fine Mom!" I reply with more force.

"I just want to check you out and make sure…please?" my mom begs.

How can I refuse my mom...? I can't.

While she is checking on me she keeps still asking me if I remember anything, but I don't! Why does she keep asking me this? Is there some I need to know?

"I am just curious Christian. Do you even recall your nightmare at least, because I don't remember them being that bad, that you would fall out of bed?" My mom asks with a hint of fear…I think its fear or just my imagination again.

My head is so fuzzy that I can't recall. Oh well, I am awake now and that is what is important.

"Mom…please…Ana" I smile at her.

"I'm sorry Christian, please forgive me! I'll be right back Mr. Impatient." she smiles at me and walks out the door.

I hear the door open and I see the love of my life in tears with a big smile on her face and runs into my arms. We hold each other without saying a word…we are just enjoying each other's presence. It feels so good having her in my arms, I don't want to let her go…ever!

We start talking about what happen and that I almost gave her a heart attack from waking her up from that loud thump from falling. We can't stop laughing. God, I love this woman.

The whole family shows up eventually, thanks to mom of course…. Even Kate seemed happy to see me…that is a first.

I ask Ana to call Taylor for me; I need to make sure everything is running smoothly. She gives me a long deep kiss which I immediately feel down below. The urgency of needing to be inside of her is unbearable. I deepen the kiss and my hands are pulling her closer to me, as if to become one. I feel my hands touching with so much force that I feel I can never get enough of her. I need her closer and I want to feel every each of her body on my lips. I feel as if I am about to come undone, but she pulls away panting with the same need, insisting that it is too soon for that. Ugh…

When Taylor walks in, he seems different.

"Are you okay Jason?"

"Of course Mr. Grey, just happy to see you awake again." It passes as quickly. I guess I am seeing things.

Taylor did an excellent job taking charge while I was unconscious. That man seriously needs a raise and a generous bonus which I attend to give him.

"Thank you Jason…for everything. Thank you for taking care of Ana when I couldn't. You don't know how much I appreciate that, thank you." I tell him with most sincerity.

Did I just see him choke up? No it must be my wild imagination again. This is getting really frustrating.

"Sir, there is need to thank me, but your welcome." Taylor answers.

Everything is back to normal and I feel even closer to Ana than before and I love every minute of it. Ana forces me, not really, to see Dr. Flynn soon after waking up. I just bumped my head, but for Ana; I'll do anything.

After several visits with Dr. Flynn, I start remember my horrible nightmare. The moment I start recalling my nightmare, every ounce of me wish I had not. I start to sob uncontrollably and Dr. Flynn is trying to calm me down. After several minutes of crying and holding myself while I am rocking back and forth as if I was a child, I start feeling better.

That was the first time Dr. Flynn has ever seen me break down, but he told me it was a major breakthrough as well. I had to reach that point in my life in order to feel free once and for all.

I tell him about the whore and pimp. How she chose her fix instead of protecting me. That I was no longer that scared child and I am now myself no longer afraid. I told him that I was removing her from my nightmares for good by killing her once and for all! I knew once I woke up, that she would be gone for good.

I feel so much better talking about this now; I don't feel the hurt or anger anymore. It feels so good towards everything for once in my life.

I inform Dr. Flynn that I no longer have nightmares, no longer fear of someone touching my hard limit areas, and I feel free. My patience with everyone has improved by 100%, it still freaks me out. I am sure everyone feels the same way.

The love I have for Ana has gone to another level that I keep insinuating to her that now we are married and everything has settled in, maybe it is time we start talking about the children in our near future. She keeps thinking I am joking with her and just laughs it off, but I am not. I will give it time…..but I will continue my hinting until I see my wife blissfully pregnant with my child or maybe we would be blessed with twins or triplets. I know I am getting ahead of myself, but having children with Ana would be a blessing. Like I said before, I will give her time.

The love my family has for Ana is remarkable, we can never get enough of her. How she puts up with all of us; I will never understand.

We still have our playtime of course, but it's not so dark anymore. The pleasure we both receive is so mind blowing. There is no comparison. We now take turns who is the dominate one. Who would of thought? Now we keep track on who was dominate last time, because she kept insisting it was me and it is her turn, when I know that isn't true. She makes a hot dominate though, so I let her win the discussion because I cannot wait to be her sub again. It's weird that we no longer use the word "punish" anymore. We just stopped and never said anything about it was strange but in a good way.

I sometimes feel as if I am being watch cautiously by family and especially Taylor, but I just remind myself that they are family and are just watching over me like I watch over them.

We both are still working like mad men, but we both know that no work is allowed at home and you know what I wish I would have had that rule for myself years ago. Better late than never, right?

Who would have thought everything would be perfect with having Ana in my life? She has been the best decision in my life and to think I had to just following my heart that never thought I never had.

**Writers Note about Part 2**

**This is the end of part 1, but I will continue part 2 at a later time when I figure out where I what this to go. Thank you to a special person who has been following my story and encouraging me with their great idea, you know who you are. Hope the changes I made with this story improved it!**


End file.
